Twilight 25: House of The Rising Sun & Baby Blues
by fairytail dreamer
Summary: Back with 25 short chapters/dribble from my two stories based on the origonal twilight 25 photos. It will be a mix of good and bad but It will always stay faithfull to my two stories. Adult content! You know the rest ;
1. Sands Of Time

**A/n: So sorry for all the crazy (or lack of )UD's. Life gets a little crazy at times. But I will be back with UD's for Saint's Difference and a few more (or maybe 24) of these!**

**

* * *

**

_**Twilight 25 – HOTRS and BB style! Oh yeah! I'm back!**_

_**Sands Of time**_

_**EPOV**_

Looking at that little egg timer, I watched the sand slowly drain from the top to the bottom. The grains of it passed through almost one by one. One minute it lasted. _But it felt like forever._

It was only about half way through when I reached for Bella's hand, my nervousness pitting in my stomach.

I let out sigh and a curse and tugged on my hair. Bella's hand slowly reached up to it, retrieving it and stopping me from actually pulling my damn hair out.

_How could one minute last so damn long. _

I was glad life didn't go in as slow as this, generally. I would have went nuts.

Tensing in my seat I looked down at the little screen.

Still nothing.

Was the damn thing programmed to wait out the full damn minute?

Another sigh came from me as I twitched in my chair and I felt Bella's soothing hand on my arm. "Relax, will you?" She chided softly.

"I don't know how the fuck you did this last time?" I told her pointedly as I once again tried to look at the little screen in front of me.

"You're telling me..." She sighed with exasperation. No doubt at the though of my gut reaction to the last one of these she had used.

I watched the grains of sand continue to flow and I could see it getting to the end.

I counted.

_5._

_4._

_3._

_2._

_1._

…

_Fuck. _

There was still a little sand to run through the timer as I finished counting.

Picking up the stupid piece of plastic, I launched it across the kitchen.

"Hey, take it easy." Bella snapped at me. "God, you are a nightmare at times..." Her words trailed off and even though I knew I no longer had my condition, I also knew I had no natural patients. Well not under extreme circumstances at least.

"Just look at it already. Time is up." It would have been too if I never threw the stupid egg timer.

She only rolled her eyes at me as she turned the stick around.

"Positive." She called, surprise lacing the word.

_Positive._

_It was positive._

I grabbed hold of the pregnancy test, double checking, making sure my eyes weren't deceiving me.

They weren't.

Baby number two was on its way.

Grabbing hold of Bella, I kissed her so damn hard and passionately, desperate for her to know how happy I was about the out come. I knew I should have acted like this when it was, Masen. But I didn't. And for that I would always be sorry. But now things were different.

"We're having a baby." She whispered out across my lips and I could tell she was happy about it as well. It was planned. It was what we wanted, and this time around I was going to do it all the right way.

"We are," I told her smugly in reply. "We're going to have another baby." I was ecstatic and the emotion laced my voice as I pulled her out form the kitchen.

I didn't know what I was doing, or where I was going but all I knew was that I wanted to scream it from the roof tops.

I did what was natural. I picked up the phone, intent on calling my parents to tell them the good news.

I lifted it out from the cradle in the living room and began to search through the contacts with one hand as I held onto Bella's hand with the other.

"What are you doing?" She asked in surprise.

"Calling _everyone_." I laughed.

She grabbed the phone out of my hand. "No," She said a little too quickly.

I looked down at her feeling a little concerned. I thought that his was what she wanted?

"I mean, its bad luck. Last time it was a war and everyone knew...can this just be ours...just even for a couple of days?" her brown eyes sparkled and I knew I was screwed. Of course I was going to let have her way. I understood her, her thoughts, her feelings...her concerns...

I nodded. "Of course, Love."

She quirked an eyebrow at me, "Are you sure. I know that your really happy..."

"Are you?" I asked a little taken aback. "Are you happy that we're having another baby?" I thought I had checked, double checked, and checked again with her on this one. That another baby was what she really wanted.

"Yes." She told me so sure of herself again. "Its what I always wanted. I just never though I'd get it. I just want it to be different from last time. You don't have your condition any more...you wanted it this time around too."

"I've never _not_ wanted Masen." I jumped defending myself.

She nodded with a smile, "I know...but there was a time that you didn't know what you really wanted. That...that was hard. Let this just be ours. I just want it to be us that knows."

"How long for?" I asked still a little concerned.

"Two days if that's what you want...I just want to make sure I'm a little further along. It's so soon."

I nodded again, understanding her completely.

"Fine, Swan, your wish is my command." I reached forward and kissed her deeply once again.

Before she knew it, I had knocked her off her feet and falling down onto the couch, carefully bracing myself over her.

She let out this giggle as her hand reached for my hair and she reached up to kiss me.

We got comfortable as we kissed away, Bella still below me.

Pulling myself up, I straddled her waist as I looked down at her and lifted up the hem of her top and placing my hands on her stomach.

"I'm gonna get fat again." She sighed contently.

I couldn't help the smile that played my lips at her small nervous breakdown from the last time her clothes became too tight on her.

"Never fat, Love. Glowing. Curvy. Voluptuous. Fertile..." She laughed hard at the last one.

"I don't know if that's me or those damn Masen genetics in you." She teased.

After she had ended up pregnant the first time, on contraception, I had to wonder if that was the case.

"Either way...I still knocked you up pretty damn well on both occasions."

"Yes you did. No wonder thought with all of the shenanigans that you lured me into. I was so sweet and innocent until I met you..." She trailed off with a smile knowing she wasn't, that it was in fact me who was the innocent.

"If I remember rightly, it was you who seduced me. Me, a young, lost, virginal boy."

She snorted. "You may have been a virgin, but your seduction techniques were nothing innocent. Those eyes alone told me that."

I let my fingers trial her sides, a small laugh bubbling from her at the sensation. I always knew just where to tickle her.

"Stop." She squealed and my fingers only teased her more.

"What bout the baby..." She gasped as if it was some kind of worry.

Reaching down, I kissed her lips. "I don't think you need to worry about tickling as any danger to the two of you." I kept my tone light.

She sighed and shrugged. "It was worth a try."she laughed again, shrugging

Kissing her lips, I trailed my mouth to her neck and slowly and deliciously, kissed her down to the lowest part of the V on her t-shirt neckline.

Raising the material up, I reconnected my lips with her skin at the bottom of her ribs, and once again picking up my trail all the way to her lower stomach.

She stifled a small laugh at the sensation that I was unintentionally creating with the stubble from my face.

Her hands landed in my hair once again and her fingers threaded through the strands as she gained some gentle hold of me.

Looking up to her, she was glowing already. Her cheeks held a refreshing shade of pink, and it wasn't from blushing. Not only that but her brown eyes sparkled with a new intensity and the grip on her bottom lip seemed playful, but unintentional at the same time.

Gurgling came from the baby monitor, alerting us that Masen was now awake.

I groaned, frustrated that the ideas in my head were going to have to take a back seat at present.

"I'll get him." Bella offered.

I shook my head. "Na, its all right. I'll get him. Its Saturday, you can go back to bed."

Wakening up at six o'clock in the morning, I had sat and watched Bella sleep as the thought of the possible results had ran through my head.

We were sure of the answer. We had been trying and Bella had been late. But Bella being Bella wanted a clear result and was determined to wait a week. Being a week late and after trying like we had, it was obvious, but I still needed to see it for myself. At seven this morning, I woke her and practically dragged her out of bed, in the direction of the bathroom.

Again, this being Bella, the pressure of me standing outside the door, she was unable to relive herself and take the test for almost a good half hour.

Eventually though, we got the result. And it was the one we wanted.

"I'll only come to bed if you come back and bring Masen with you."

I gave her a small nod and kiss to the hair before getting to my feet and giving Bella a hand to find her own.

Patting her bottom, she jumped forward a space with a small laugh, heading for the door of the living room.

We went our opposite directions and reaching Masen, he looked up at me with sleep in his eyes, yawing. It made me yawn too.

Lifting him up, I cradled him onto my side as he let out his little noises of contentment.

His hair stood practically on its ends and though I tried to pat it down some what, it wasn't for happening.

He still looked like me. The same pale skin from our genetic condition too.

Reaching the bedroom, Bella was half tucked backin in bed. Her top was lifted up and her hands ran across the planes of her srtomach, no doubt tring to remember her biology lessons.

She blushed and instandly pulled her top back down but I only smiled at her. I could tell she was happy about the pregnancy, but she was just letting it sink in. I could cope with that.

Crawling along the mattress of the bed, I tucked Masen under with me and let him lie back against my chest and Bella only pressing forward to give him a kiss on his little lips. She reached for me next and gave a little more than she had given to Masen and I laughed a little at her egerness, despite our son sitting on my lap.

She silently shrugged, knowing what she had been doing and with that she tucked herself under my arm and cuddling int my side with her arm draped acros masen and myself.

I was in bed with my little family and I couldn't have been any happier. In nine short months, I was going to need to get a bigger bed.

* * *

_**Please review – it would mean the world to me and I plan on some more short chapters/drabble too all from HOTRS and BB.**_

_**Do You want more?**_


	2. Cheap Beer

_**A/n: Another one – get me. Another EPOV and of course some cant-help-it-ward! **_

_**I'm feeling something fluffy and saucy for the next one. Ohh er misses!**_

_**First line is from Chapter 28 of Baby Blues, when Bella struggles to cope. We see how Edward was feeling at that moment.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cheap Beer**_

_**EPOV**_

"_Get out my face, I can't handle you right now. Just go, get out."_

She just screamed at me. I couldn't quite comprehend it. My mind, it was spinning. All I wanted to do was to push and push with my one sided argument and now she was screaming at me to get out.

But she never pushed me away. Never. She wouldn't do that. Not to me, not when I needed her. I was struggling. I had been for the past few days now.

Looking down at Masen, I knew that I wasn't going to win this one. He had her. He had her heart now. Not me.

How could everything change in such a short space of time?

I knew it was crazy and ridiculous and completely irrational, but I felt I was left on the doorstep all so Masen could shift into my spot. The little space that belonged to me in Bella's heart.

Her eyes were full of concern as she tried to calm him and I had to leave. She wanted me gone anyway. She didn't want me here. That was fine.

I left without another word and sprinted all the way down the staircase, heading for the street. It was early evening and the dull buzz of the city passed on without distracting me. I knew the world was out there, I just wasn't wanting to pay attention to it.

Crossing the rood, I rounded a corner and picked up the pace as I headed for the place I needed. The off licence. I hadn't been back since that time I had put myself into hospital but I needed to just forget the pain and hurt that Bella's words had caused me.

My feet hit of the pavement and I kept my head down, knowing the steps well, but never actually often walking them.

She was concerned about Mason, not me. It just got at me. Jealousy. It was the nastiest thought I had about him since he had came into our lives and I found my self completely torn.

He was my son. I loved him in the same way Bella loved him, I could understands her choice when I thought about it like that. But Bella had never really needed me. Not in the way that I had survived with her help.

I hated it because it felt like she stopped caring about me and I hated myself for being so fucking selfish and self centred. Masen I couldn't hate. It was just jealousy. Pure and simple.

Reaching the off license, I stood on the street looking at the cheap run down sing.

_What the hell was I doing?_

_I couldn't do this. I couldn't do that to Bella._

I had started this argument and I had pushed her. Her only concern in that moment was trying to sooth our ill baby. Not to try and take me on for some verbal battle.

I had to grow up. I knew it was just my condition taking me for a ride, making me feel pitiful and depressed, But I knew that it would kill Bella if I put myself into hospital, all because she was doing what she needed to do. Looking after our son._ Her main priority._

The white sign wasn't even inviting. It was a glowing beacon for all the rest of the drunk arseholes like myself, that just though they could hide behind a bottle of vodka.

I couldn't keep being that guy. I couldn't do that to Bella. I was her husband, I was to support her and most of all I was a dad. I had a son and he needed me too.

That thought, that he needed me too. It was true. He was this defenceless baby that needed us, both of us. It wasn't just Bella's time he was taking up, he took up my time too and I never doubted or questioned that for a moment. Ever.

He was my baby. I fed him, I cradled him, and I even had been trying to sooth him in the middle of the night, last night, just like Bella had been doing when I had left the apartment. The only thing was, I never had her shouting at me, feeling jealous. She knew all I was doing was taking care of our son, just like we had been doing.

I hated myself for my blind stupidity and thinking that it was all about me. It wasn't. I had a condition and it was shit but we all had to cope and work around it.

Masen had my condition too and it was possible that he was going to turn out just like me, and like my family did, we would adapt.

Change happened. It was inevitable.

Having a baby was adding a whole other person to our equation and I liked that. I just had to remember that it was a permanent change.

When he was ill, I couldn't still expect Bella to come rushing to my side and sooth me like she always had.

I had two choices. I could walk into the store and get drunk and put myself in hospital, only for Bella to struggle even more or I could get the support I needed form someone I knew that was always there for me too. Alice.

Without doubt, I turned on my heels and headed for Alice.

Again, I passed through the streets of Seattle, but with a different direction and a different mind set.

I had pushed at Bella and now she needed time and I needed time. I needed to cool down and take a moment to breath just as she did. But I never had a screaming baby with me. The lack of support was huge and it was just something else that niggled at me, that I wasn't helping her out with.

After being buzzed in, Alice met me at her door. Concern was already showing in her eyes and I

knew that she would worry for Bella as well when I told her.

Alice was still great at handling me, and letting me go to her, she wasn't Bella but she was all I had right now.

Her arms reached around me and she hugged into me without even saying a word.

Keeping her arm wrapped around my waist, she pulled me through the front door and in though her and Jaspers apartment.

Jasper sat on the edge of the couch looking...well, a little on edge.

"I'm fine." I groaned out "I'm just a completely selfish prick as usual." I let my legs collapse as I threw myself back onto their couch and closed my eyes.

"What happened?" Alice asked. "Is Bella, okay?" There was that worry in her voice, and when I opened my eyes to her, hers were full of it too.

"No. Probably not. I just went..." God how was I to explain that one? _I was jealous of my own son?_ "I lost it a bit. I wanted to keep arguing and...and well, she kicked me out...She never actually kicked me out, but Masen was crying and crying and she just shouted at me to leave. So I did." Hell. I really was sounding like a first class knob.

"You know what? I don't even know why I started arguing with her in the first place. She was..." God I couldn't even admit to it. _Man up to it, Cullen. Grow the hell up._ "She was just co concerned about Masen and she couldn't cope with me shouting so she told me to go..and I did because she wasn't...It wasn't me she was worried about."

Suddenly I felt a weight at the back of my head as Jasper slapped me. It was Emmett's old trick of trying to pull me in line, but everyone knew that it never actually helped any situation. So what they hell was he doing it to me now for?

I only looked at him with a glower.

"You deserved that one." He told me pointedly as Alice let out an aggravated sigh to her husband...I think. "You can't be jealous of your own son. You can't expect all the attention now. Things are different and I know that you have been really good since he was born, but its the first time he's really been sick and I know that your tired...but so is Bella, and she already has one baby to think of, she doesn't need another."

Turning to Alice I could see her give a little nod, silent agreeing with him. "Bella babied you for too long and I will say that you have done really well to try and cope on your own...when she was away on business trips and all that. But now, you have to be there for her too. Its hard work raising a baby and you need all the hands you can get. Even if your struggling, you need to remember that you are struggling alone because, Bella is struggling with the baby."

"I know that, okay. I...I just got a little detached for a minute. I only came here because I thought it was better that I gave her some time to herself."

"Time to herself with a crying baby?" Alice asked rhetorically with the sarcasm dripping.

"Okay, I'm sorry I just needed a moment too. Christ. I know what I've done wrong. I don't need slapped up the head or told off. I came here because...because I have this baby who I'm jealous of. It just feels like that we haven't had a moment together since he arrive and it hard. I miss her."

Alice reached for my hand and took it in hers. "Let us help them. You can have a night off you know? It is allowed. Take advantage of us offering to help, because the two of you never do and you should, before you both end up killing each other." She smirked with that knowing look.

"Okay. Fine then we will." I promised but wondered if we ever actually would.

"Good." Alice sighed and as she did. Her phone began to ring.

Answering it, I could tell that she was on the phone to Emmett and by the sounds of it, he was with Bella.

She ended the call and told me to go back home, that Bella was looking for me and she was upset and worried.

Guilt consumed me once again and I already knew that she never really wanted me gone, all she wanted was for me to stop the arguing.

I left Alice and Jasper's apartment and headed back to my own apartment intent on fixing all of this.

I still felt so ashamed of myself but making it to my apartment I closed the door behind me and waited a moment or so, gathering my thoughts.

Looking down at the floor I could feel Bella in the hallway but I couldn't look her in the eyes. I didn't want to see how upset she was.

She whispered an apology but I ignored it because she didn't need to apologise. It was me who needed to make amends.

She came rushing at me and wrapped her arms around me and at her actions I wrapped my own arms around her and pulled her into me. She felt so right in my arms like this. Easy and simple.

It was time to right my wrongs and step up and put my juvenile behaviour behind me. "I'm sorry, Bella."

* * *

_**Be a sweet and leave a treat! Or even just a review ;)**_


	3. Rose

_**a/n; Okay I know I promised smut – and I assure you its on its way – But this was a suggestion by one of my readers and I thought it would be good to go back and see Edward a little bit younger and how his bond with Rosalie began. I hope You enjoy it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Rose**

**EPOV (Age 15)**

"For ten points. What is the largest populated city in the mid-west?" The lame ass game show host asks. I change the channel.

Its a nice day, today. Too nice. I'm once again forced inside with my ever adapting skin. The doctor, aka my dad, promises that my UV sensitivity is fading, that I'm growing out of it. But with the sun being as strong as it is today, there is no chance of being out in it.

Though I could always go walking through the shadows of the trees.

Pass. I've had enough of hiding out in the meadow for the past week. Another round of short temper and abusive words and I was cast into the bad books once again. The meadow is just my place for hiding out when I've done wrong. Surprisingly, today, I haven't thrown a tantrum. I just wanted to die this morning instead.

The house is quiet and I've been left to my own devices, so I suppose in a way I really can't be in trouble for shouting at someone. I could Always go up and annoy Emmett, but truthfully, I just can't be bothered to even climb the stairs. Besides, he would be too giddy from feeling up Rosalie all afternoon that it would be a near impossibility.

Rosalie left the house about an hour and thirty minutes ago and when she did, he had that stupid ass grin on his face as he passed me, heading to his room once again.

The boredom is horrendous, and not even an Alice to save me from it.

Walking to the kitchen, I prepare my lunch. I'm quick to make a cocktail of a sandwich as I try to remember everything that I'm to put on it.

Three weeks ago I had my first attack. I fitted, pissed myself, and lost what tiny amount of dignity any fifteen year old boy has, all at the same time. Good times. So the diet is the new plan. Various vegetables that should supposedly stop me from having it again. I do use the word "supposedly" very loosely. But I do what I'm told, eat when I'm supposed too, and try to behave.

I came firing out of room 101 when my parents adopted me, but they give me what I need. Despite being one hell of a little fucker to put up with. I suppose I haven't always been bad. There was a time, years even, that I was good. Then the Second part of my condition kicked in. I went from hiding from the sun to calling my dad a son of a bitch, all in a matter of days. How he must love to come back to this place to face me.

Taking my sandwich I headed back to the sitting room and relax out on the couch putting my feet up on the couch. Picking up my sandwich, I go to take a bite – and then I hear it.

_Rosalie _

I hear her calling for Emmett as she bangs on the front door. Something is off. I can tell. The tone of her voice, the beating of her hand against the door. Somethings wrong.

Throwing down my sandwich, I race to the front door and quickly open it to find her on her knees, in tears and... and dirt... all over her.

Dirt on her face.

Dirt on her neck.

Dirt all over her little sun dress.

Her little sun dress, pulled at and torn.

She reaches forward and her fist catches the top of my jeans. She uses it to pull herself closer to me as she calls my name and reaches for me once again with her other hand. I home in on her instantly and wrap my arms around her. She's a wreck. What happened?

"Emmett." I call out as loud as I can, the same panic that laced Rosalie's voice is lacing mine. "Emmett." I scream. But he will have his music up loud. The fire alarm could be going off and he'd never hear it.

"Edward." Rosalie calls me once again and I pull her in even tighter to me.

"It's okay, Rose." I try to assure her. What happened? Why is she like this? It makes no sense. She left here happy. She was walking home.

I didn't have to worry about letting go of her because she was making certain that I wasn't going anywhere. Her grip on me grew tighter and tighter and I struggled to breath.

Trying to get her to walk to the lounge was impossible. Instead, I picked her up like how Emmett would pick her up when kissing her.

Holding her in to me, her chest against mine, I carried her though as her legs dangled.

_I didn't know what to do._

She cried harder and I worried that I did something wrong. Did I do something wrong?_ Did I hurt her?_

Sitting down on couch, her body flopped into mine and she continued to cry on my chest.

"Emmett." I tried to call out again. But still, nothing.

Pulling her away from me, I could see a sweeping of dry dirt up her face and out onto the apple of her cheek. Looking down at her, her dress was torn open at the top. It was already a low cut top, now she was almost falling out of the thing. More dried dirt covered the dress and looking at a spot it looked odd. It looked almost like a hand print.

I swept her tears away with the pad of my thumb and washed away some of the dirt at the same time. "Rose... what happened?" I asked so quiet I didn't think she would hear me. "You need to tell me." I urged as gently as I could.

My eyes continued to roam the train wreck in front of me and I stopped on the deep red markings. _Blood._

I swallowed deeply and tried to keep the growing panic inside me.

Gently, I pulled her face to meet mine and I looked in to her gorgeous blue eyes. "Rosalie, did someone hurt you?"

Her hand cupped her mouth as she tried to muffle her cries, but she still nodded her head, telling me yes.

"I need to get Emmett." I told her a little to sharply. I didn't want her to think that I was just throwing her away but I knew that Emmett needed to know and he needed to know now.

"Don't go. Please, don't leave me." Her cries were loud and heartbreaking and I could hear the agony in her voice.

"We need to call the police." I pushed again.

"No." She all but screamed. "Just let me... let me..." Her words trailed off as more tears wrecked her body.

Pulling her in closer to me, she rested her head against my chest and was almost sitting in my lap. I stroked her cheek letting her calm a little before I tried anything else.

I needed to call my mom. I needed to call my dad. I needed a doctor. I needed the police and Rosalie needed Emmett. That was why she had came back here.

Her cries never eases. We sat for a good twenty minutes on the couch. Her grip on me was iron clad and I wasn't moving anywhere, even if I wanted too.

I stroked her hair and I stroked her cheek. I wiped her tears away but nothing was stopping her pain. And she was in pain. Real, physical pain. I couldn't help but notice where her hand seemed to drift off too. I wasn't stupid. I was a fifteen year old boy. I knew how things worked and I knew how things could be abused. Rosalie had been sexually assaulted.

I felt sick at the thought. She was this sweet, bright girl that never did any harm to anyone. Why was this happening to her? Who had done this to her?

"Rose," I pushed my brothers nickname for her, out of my mouth as I pushed on. "who did this to you? Who attacked you?"

Her wails grew louder as she tried to get her words out. "I-I-I don't know. Some man. Tall, dark hair." It wasn't really going to scale anything down in this place. I only nodded at her words and the fact that she had anything on him at all.

I reached for her hand, and brought it to my chest when I noticed it. Her bloody nails. I hoped it was that beast. That she had scratched away at him, clawing his skin.

"Rosalie, I need to get Emmett and we need to call the police." I was pushing her a little this time. I knew I was, but I had to. She could have had vital evidence on her.

She furiously shook her head, flat out refusing. Her grip on my shirt tightened as she balled the material in her fist. "No, I don't want to. Don't make me talk to them. Please. Can you not help me? We don't need to tell anyone. Don't tell Emmett. He'll get mad. I shouldn't have come here." Her words were fast and erratic and I did everything I could to ease her by stroking her back.

But I still shook my head, "We need to tell him. We need to do this, okay-"

"He won't want me after this. No one will." She was struggling to breath and was on the verge of a panic attack if she never calmed down.

"That's not true. He loves you. He's not ever leaving you, okay. Not ever. You have to put up with him, we don't want him." I tried to joke a little, to try and ease her pain, if only for a second.

She stuttered out a small painful laugh before crying once more. "He can't see me like this," She pulled at the tear on her dress and tried to cover herself up. "He'll be ashamed."

I shook my head at her words. He had been lusting after her in that little dress only hours ago. Someone tore it when they thought they could do as they wished with her. Emmett wasn't that kind of guy. He would see this for exactly what it was.

"I asked for it." She spat out at me and I cringed as I heard those words.

"No you never." I argued back. "You never did a thing wrong. Don't you think like that." I told her a little too firmly "He," I spat the word out "that monster, thought he could do that. But He can't. He can't treat you like that and you never asked for it when its the height of summer and you need to wear a dress." I was a roasting hot day. She was covered up appropriately, and even if she wasn't – so what. No one gets to do that because of how you look or how you are dressed.

She sniffled against my shirt and it gave me an idea. "Do you want my top?" I asked her as she continued to tug at her shredded dress. "It will cover the tear." I shrugged a little.

She looked a little doubtful, but nodded anyway. Her hand let go of me and she let go of her dress and I slipped off my shirt and gave it too her.

Now was my opportunity. "I'm just going to get Emmett, okay. He will want to see that you are okay." I promised.

Her faces was tear stained but for the moment, the tears were slowing.

Rosalie wiped at her face and nodded, "Don't be long." She begged.

"I'll be as quick as lighting." I promised. She nodded.

Turning my back on her, I gave one last quick glance at her from over my shoulder as I raced out of the lounge to Emmett. I took the stairs two at a time but as I reached his door, I stopped.

What was I to say to him?

Would he believe me or would he think I was just being a vicious prick once again?

I had to give it my best shot. Rosalie needed him and she needed help.

I opened the door and his eyes glanced over me as I walked in. I stood there, topless, and not a word to say.

"What?" He asked as he turned down the volume on his stereo. His face had changed. He looked as white as I was. Maybe the look on my face was enough to say something really was wrong.

I still couldn't find my voice, but I found a pile of clean washing sitting, so I lifted up the t-shirt that sat on the top of the pile and slipped it on.

All the time Emmett was looking at me, waiting.

"You need to come down stairs," I was slow and I needed him to believe me. "I need you to keep calm and... and just keep calm, okay." I sighed.

He was on his feet at my words but he didn't move. He nodded though.

Heading for the door, he slowly followed me and I kept glancing at him. As we reached the door of the lounge, I stopped to warn him.

"Rosalie is inside," I looked to the floor and struggled to make eye contact with him, but I managed it. Looking him in they eye, I told him. "She was attacked."

His face dropped and his composure and promise was gone as he battered through the lounge door. Rosalie looked even more terrified with that action. I grabbed Emmett's arm to warn him to stay calm and he did. A little too calm. He stood in the doorway for what felt like hours.

His eyes stayed locked on hers and Rosalie squirmed under his gaze.

With his lack of action, I pushed past him and made my way back over to her.

"What happened?" He finally asked as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. He still never moved from the door.

Both of us were quiet. Rose looking up at me to speak for her.

"Emmett, sit down," I demanded. He didn't. He still didn't move. What was he doing? What was he thinking? His girlfriend needed him.

Rosalie's tears picked up once again and she clung to my side at Emmett's silent refusal to come near her. Maybe she wasn't wrong after all. No. I couldn't believe that, he was struggling to take it in, which was understandable.

"Rosie," His voice was high and something caught in the tone and looking back up at him, his eyes were glazed. "Wh-wh-what happened?" his tone was shaky and still pitched a little too high for Emmett.

She only sobbed into my side more, but at her tears, he slowly made his way to her. He knelt in front of her and gently pulled on her arm, pulling her up so that he would face him.

She was like a limp doll in his arms, but she never fought him.

His huge hand came up and cupped her cheek and shushed her gently "Catch your breath, okay?"

She nodded and her breathing stuttered a little more as she tried to contain herself a little.

Emmett's eyes moved to mine silently asking what had happened. If he took a good enough look he would see the answer right in front of him.

His eyes turned back to Rosalie quickly and he tugged on my shirt that she wore with some silent confusion. Those large hands roamed down her dress and over the dirt, suddenly stopping at the sigh of blood.

There wasn't much of it to be honest, but with the tears, dirt and rips to the material - it all added up.

His full head snapped up to me and the angry glare that crossed his face scared even me.

"What happened?" His booming voice echoed around the room and Rosalie flinched at the sound.

I pulled her into me once again and her arms locked around my waist. "She was attacked, Emmett. Stay calm. You're scaring her." I scalded him gently.

He stood up and his hands went to his head and he seemed like her was trying to disperse all his anger out on himself as he pressed into his scull.

"When? How? You only just left." She had left a while ago, but with the confusion, his brain wasn't thinking clearly.

"Sit down." I practically shouted my words at him as he began to pace the floor.

"No, this isn't happening." he shook his head as if we were all trying to play some wild joke on him. "I mean, who would do that? To you?" His questions were rhetorical and he wasn't even directing them to anyone, he was mumbling as he paced the floor.

He was quick on his knees again, "Who, Rosie? Who did this?" He was growing aggressive and I could read the thought in his mind. He wanted vengeance.

"Emmett, please, just sit down for a minute and think this through." I was already tow steps ahead of him.

He shook his head as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Emmett." I shouted on him once again, unable to move with Rosalie's vice like grip in my waist. Her tears grew heavier and her sobs uncontrollable.

He was quickly back in the lounge with the phone pressed to his ear. "I need the police. I need to report an attack." he spoke down the receiver and Rosalie pleaded for it all to stop. For Emmett to stop.

I knew what he was doing was the right thing but she still needed a little time for this to sink in some more. She was going to be forced into something else all over again.

Emmett spoke on the phone for a few more moments before he cut the call and threw he receiver down beside me on the couch.

He informed us that he would be back and with that he left the house with the front door crashing shut behind him.

We never spoke after that, not for a while at least. Rosalie curled up on my lap and I held on to her and she cried and we waited for the police to arrive and for Emmett to come back home.

The phone rang and I was quick to answer it when I saw _mom_ flash along the display.

"Hey sweetie, that was quick. I was wond-" I was quick to cut her off.

"Mom, you need to come home right now." My voice was desperate and loud and Rose let out a sob all at the same time.

"Edward, honey, what's wrong? Who was that?" her voice piqued with fear and I could sense her stomach drop at the unknown.

"It's Rose. Just come back home right now." I knew she wasn't that far away and that with the sound of my voice, it would have driven her to speed back the entire journey.

Our call was quick and she was on her way and within fifteen minutes, she came racing through the living room door.

"Edward? Rosie, sweetie?" My mothers heard rounded the edge of the door and made her way to us once she saw us bundled up on the couch.

Rose was still weeping in my arms and she didn't bother to move at the sound of my mom either.

After my mums arrival there was the police arriving. Two constables warily walked into the house and found us all.

My mom's hand stroked Rosalie's cheek but Rosalie refused to meet her eyes.

Emmett made his way back eventually and the anger was still inside of him and not something that was to be around Rosalie. He knew that, I knew that, Rosalie knew that.

The police spoke to me as I held her and then they moved on to Emmett and then to my mother.

Rose was quite as we spoke about her and she only furthered her self into my proximity even more.

She was a ball, clinging on to me by the threads of her life.

In time, Emmett calmed and he was the one to talk Rosalie round. She had vital evidence on her that the police were waiting to take from her, and also give her the support that she really needed.

Emmett pulled her from me, and with a little fight on her half, gave up and went to what she knew she really needed.

Both went up to Emmett's room and I couldn't tell you what happened between the two of them.

My mom called her parents and they were over instantly and slowly but surely we had managed to coax her into going to Port Angalies for a special rape victims support centre where they would attend to Rosalie and also the evidence in the right way.

The time that passed was a blur. The police came and asked me questions. Thing I didn't know the answer too.

My mum ran her hand along my back the full time, trying to relax me a little. It wasn't helping. I had already saw Rosalie. I saw the state she was in.

As Rosalie made her way to the front door along with one of the female police officers and her mother, I rushed out to her, wanting to see if she were any better.

She wasn't. She trembled on her weak legs and her face was still stained with her tears. Emmett stood back, at a loss of what to do now. He wasn't going with her. He was still struggling, despite trying to hide it. Our night was only beginning with him.

Rose's mother pulled her into her close as I sped towards her. I wanted to hug her and just try to take away some of her pain.

She had to fight out of her mothers grasp as she reached forward to me and almost collapsing against my front. I held her up and held her close as her arms tightened around my neck. "Look after Emmett while I'm gone." her words were low and whispered, trying to hide them from Emmett who would only get mad if her concern was him.

I nodded in the crook of her neck, letting her know that I had heard her and that I would. It was so like Rose to worry about everyone else when she really needed to worry about herself. She was always such a mother towards everyone.

Pulling away from me, her lips ghosted my cheek as she left a small peck one me. "Thank you." She whispered out, though a tad bit louder this time. Her mothers arms were around her once again and Emmett gave her a small chaste kiss on her lips before she left out the front door, heading with the police to Port Angalies.

Once she was gone, I made my way to my room. Of course my mom followed me and she began her fussing. I hadn't ate and with my adrenalin dropping, I was beginning to feel shaky. I took her offer of food because I knew that an attack from me was the last thing that they needed right now.

She brought the food up to me with the promise of a talk in a couple of hours, once I had time to rest and gather my thoughts.

I didn't care about me though. All I cared about was how Rosalie was coping and how Emmett was going to get through this without blaming himself.

* * *

_**Please leave a little review and of course, more requests will be deeply considered. **_


End file.
